<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No te llenes de rencor by Hikari_Hatsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841714">No te llenes de rencor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Hatsune/pseuds/Hikari_Hatsune'>Hikari_Hatsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idolish7 Encounters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Old Yamato is like a father, Talk to Yourself, Time Travel, Yamato deserves love, motivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Hatsune/pseuds/Hikari_Hatsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“El corazón es un misterio. No dejes que tu rencor lo consuma por completo… allí afuera están esas personas que te enseñaran los sentimientos más puros. Nikaido Yamato”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idolish7 Encounters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No te llenes de rencor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Después de escribir a Mitsuki, decidí intentar escribir a los demás chicos. Así que como su cumpleaños paso antes, aquí esta el de Yamato. Más tarde o mañana intentaré traer a Iori.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamato estaba demasiado molesto en esos momentos.</p><p>Estaba seguro que todo iba a estar bien en su vida, incluso si su madre solía ser demasiado fría, pero ahora con lo que sabía…</p><p>No dudo cuando salió corriendo, buscando un lugar donde se pueda esconder del mundo. Ni los gritos de su padre, ni esa mujer que decía ser su madre, nada lo detuvo hasta que ya no podía correr más.</p><p>Ahora estaba en un parque aleatorio, realmente cansado, y perdido ya que no sabía en que sitio había ido a parar, pero desconocía ese lado de la ciudad.</p><p>—Ara, ¿Estás perdido acaso?—.</p><p>Volteó cuando le hablaron, un hombre sentado en una banca con un largo abrigo verde musgo, un sombrero marrón y lentes.</p><p>—No le importa a usted— reclamó con una mueca en su rostro.</p><p>—Bien, bien, pero, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento conmigo?, realmente pareces cansado. Y no me sorprende, considerando que cruzaste al menos dos distritos en tu huida—.</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron ante esa declaración, y se preparo para salir corriendo. No había manera de que ese hombre supiera de donde había venido, a menos que lo estuviera siguiendo o algo así.</p><p>—No intentes huir, mis amigos tienen las salidas cubiertas, así que ven y siéntate a mi lado—.</p><p>Con una mueca decidió hacer caso, podría huir, pero a pesar de todo, no sentía malicia viniendo de aquel hombre, nada comparado con lo que había percibido de los que le habían querido secuestrar antes para amenazar a su padre.</p><p>—¿Quién es usted?, ¿Cómo sabe de dónde vengo?— a pesar de que acepto sentarse, todavía deseaba una respuesta.</p><p>El mayor lo miró por unos momentos, antes de sonreír de manera traviesa: —Eso es porque todavía recuerdo este día… después de todo no es simple olvidar cuando te enteras que tu vida es una mentira—.</p><p>Recibió un guiño de ojo mientras pestañeaba para intentar comprender esa oración, así que analizo al mayor, mirando esos ojos detrás de los cristales. Verde, el mismo verde que solía ver en el espejo cada mañana.</p><p>—¿Eres yo…?—</p><p>—Sí, tu yo del futuro. Y sé lo que tu mente venía pensando… “Algún día me voy a vengar por mentirme”, “El mundo del espectáculo es malvado”, ¿Verdad?—</p><p>Su rostro se sonrojo mientras pensaba en eso, realmente apenado de que lo hubieran atrapado.</p><p>—¿Lo hice?, ¿Me vengue de lo que me hizo ese hombre?—.</p><p>Escucho una pequeña risa desde detrás de un árbol, y al girar vio a un chico bajito, riendo sin parar.</p><p>—Moo, Mitsu, no es gracioso, ¿Por qué mejor no cambias de lugar con Ichi?, así no te seguirás riendo de mis desgracias— el más joven se sorprendió de que su yo mayor estuviera bien con que el otro se riera de sí. Podía verlo a pesar de que se quejará.</p><p>—Sí, sí, yo me encargo <em>cariño~</em>—</p><p>Cuando se fue, miró a su versión adulta con curiosidad, era una interacción tan honesta, una como había pensado que nunca volvería tener.</p><p>—¿Por qué se estaba riendo?, ¿Qué tan cercanos son?—</p><p>—Porque… bueno, nunca nos vengamos…— se sorprendió por eso, porque realmente en ese momento estaba decidido a vengarse de lo que le habían hecho.</p><p>—Quizás ahora no lo entenderás. Pero conocí a algunas personas que me hicieron ver que no todos son tan malos en el mundo del espectáculo. Encontré verdaderos rayitos de sol que me sacaron de mi plan apenas inicio. Y bueno, Mitsu se estaba riendo porque me salieron las cosas mal en el plan… además que me golpeo porque no quería decirle que me molestaba, además que me convenció para volver a actuar—.</p><p>Eso claramente lo sorprendió, porque no había esperado que fuera a cambiar de opinión.</p><p>—¿Volviste a actuar?—no había esperado eso, ya que había dicho que no quería saber más de eso, claramente pasaron muchas cosas.</p><p>—Sí, pero no pienses en eso por ahora… se supone que solo iba a darte un mensaje… así que hay que hacerlo rápido— pudo ver como el mayor se sonrojaba. —Se que te duele que haya pasado todo eso, pero no dejes que eso llene tu corazón de odio… un día tendrás a esas personas que se preocuparan por ti, que querrás proteger y ellos te protegerán…—</p><p>Se sorprendió cuando el mayor se puso de pie, sacando su cartera y dándole algunos yenes.</p><p>—Puedes volver a casa si vas por esa salida—señaló uno de los caminos. —Pasa un autobús que te lleva al distrito de la casa de Chiba Shizuo…—</p><p>Con eso, saco algo más, pasándole un papel, y se retiró en dirección contraría a la que se le indicó.</p><p>Después de unos momentos abrió la pequeña nota.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“El corazón es un misterio. No dejes que tu rencor lo consuma por completo… allí afuera están esas personas que te enseñaran los sentimientos más puros. Nikaido Yamato”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sonriendo con melancolía, y pensando en lo que vio hacer a su mayor con el otro chico, se dirigió a casa.</p><p>Aunque guardo el papel, olvidado entre cosas de la infancia, y solo lo recordó juntó a aquella charla hasta mucho después de que Idolish7 se formó, cuando sonreían felices todos juntos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>